les 7 royaumes
by margauthon
Summary: Il y a longtemps au cours d'une période inconnue où le monde n'existait pas tel que nous le connaissons aujourd'hui. Notre monde était séparé en 7 royaumes. Attention inspiration d'Harry Potter, le seigneur des anneaux et Twilight
1. Chapter 1

_Le royaume Dwarf : royaume des nains_

_Le royaume __Nachzehrer : royaume des vampires_

_Le royaume Moldu : royaume des humains_

_Le royaume Grimoirien : royaume des sorciers_

_Le royaume Parquobalus royaume des elfes, fées et gobelins_

_Le royaume Garwall : royaume des loups- garous _

_Le royaume des 4. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Il y a longtemps au cours d'une période inconnu où le monde n'existait pas tel que nous le connaissons aujourd'hui. Notre monde était séparé en 7 royaumes, le royaume des Dwarfs gouverné par la famille Ninos ce royaume était un royaume de nains près de là se trouvait un autre grand royaume du Sud le royaume des Moldus, gouverné par les Swan c'est un royaume de fades humains ou de grands nains comme vous le voulez. Au nord, il existe deux royaumes fantastiques qui impressionnent et effraient tout les autres royaumes il s'agit du royaume Nachzerhrer et du royaume Garwall le premier est un royaume de vampires et le deuxième de loups-garous depuis des siècles ils sont en conflit. Le chef des vampires sont les Cullen et celui des loups garous les Fenrir. A l'ouest tout un royaume couvre le sol il s'agit du Royaume des Grimoiriens, gouvernés par des sorciers dont le premier ministre est monsieur Potter et enfin à l'est il existe le royaume de Parquobalus gouverné par trois chefs un elfe et sa femme la fée ainsi que par un gobelin. Au centre de ces six royaumes se trouve le royaume des 4, ce royaume instaure la paix, la justice, ce royaume ou plutôt cette confrérie contient quatre chefs, 4 sorciers né de parents moldus ayant pour frères et sœurs des loups-garous et vampires et dont leurs cousins sont des nains où viennent du royaume Parquobalus. Ces 4 hommes sont Salazar, Rowena, Goderic et Helga. Mais aujourd'hui tout va basculer entre ces royaumes… _


	2. Chapter 2

**_Au royaume Moldu_**

_-« Père, je refuse, je n'épouserais pas le fils Cullen ! » Bella criais pour la dixième fois, son père le roi Charlie était assis sur son trône blanc. Mike Newton son conseiller souriait à la vue de ce spectacle. Tous les jours s'étaient la même chose Bella refusait de se donner au fils Cullen, malheureusement son père a accepté la contrainte du Royaume des 4 pour que ceux puissent maintenir la paix entre le royaume des Moldus et le royaume des_ _Nachzehrer nous sommes obligés de liés ces deux familles._

_-« Ma fille, le royaume des 4 l'ont décidé ! Tu sauveras l'honneur du royaume en épousant l'un des fils Cullen, tu seras choisis par l'un des trois estime toi heureuse, souris et arrête de faire tes caprices j'ai assez cédé ! A partir d'aujourd'hui jusqu'au jour de leur venu tu porteras la robe blanche signe de pureté et de ton appartenance à ce royaume et tu porteras la robe rouge à ton mariage et cette couleur te suivra toute ta vie ! que tu le veuilles ou non ! As-tu bien compris ? »_

_-« Oui père, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce sera une tâche facile car sachait le bien je vais leur pourrir la vie. »_

_-« fais à ta guise mais sache que tu finiras certainement reine de leur royaume alors comporte toi en tant que telle ! » Bella sortit en trombe de la salle du trône encore une fois cette discussion fut vaine et inutile, elle allait épouser un buveur de sang portait ses enfant e ensuite elle deviendra elle aussi une buveuse de sang tout ça pour maintenir une paix qui sera réduite à néant à cause de l'imbécillité de son frère ! Oui Benjamin était stupide il ne connaît même pas l'emblème de notre royaume alors que c'est simple c'est le cœur car nous sommes les seuls des 7 royaumes à mourir dune mort naturelle ! même moi une femme qui n' a jamais eu l'éducation proposée aux garçons je sais me servir d'une épée, tirer avec un arc à flèche lui rien ! Et bientôt je pourrais tuer avec mes dents ! Et après quoi mes enfants vampires devront s'unir aux loups-garous, aussi non ? C'est du n'importe quoi en plus c'est eux qui vont choisir à qui je conviens ! N'importe quoi !_

**_Au royaume Nachzehrer_**

_-« je vous convoque aujourd'hui mes fils car c'est un grand jour nous partons au Sud rencontré la fille Swan l'un de vous épousera cette moldu lui fera des enfants et la transformera, Jasper, Edward et Emmet l'avenir et la paix de ces deux royaumes sont entre vos mains ! » Edward , Emmet et Jasper savaient qu'ils devaient faire un choix de bonne conscience et non d'attirance ou d'amour. Depuis des siècles, des rumeurs courent sur nous dans tous les royaumes, il est clair qu'aucun des rois sont morts mis chacun à abdiquer car le temps de plus en plus long les empêcher de vivre leur vie aussi belle aurait elle pu être. Bientôt l'un de nous va régner sur le royaume et maintenir la paix entre les moldus et les vampires est déjà un grand défi, surtout que nous leur inspirons la peur, le dégout et nous sommes synonymes de morts c'est là peut-être le seul point commun que nous avons avec ces chers chiens puants qui nous servent de voisins. Charlie Swan est un très bon roi le meilleur roi que tout moldu rêvait d'avoir et je pense qu'il rêvait d'une autre vie pour sa chère fille. Tous les rois de ce monde ainsi que les princes ont eu échos de son mauvais caractère mais aussi de sa grande beauté c'est une des rares princesses qui ne seraient pas superficielles. Emmet était plongé dans ses pensées, il imaginait à quoi pouvait ressembler cette jeune femme et Jasper espérait au fond de lui qu'elle conviendrait mieux à moi ou à mon frère car il n'était pas près pour un tel engagement. _

**_Au royaume des 4_**

_Goderic était inquiet, un hibou venait d'arriver apportant un message du roi Harry, les heures sombres se rapprochent et les mauvais présages s'accentuent. Notre monde serait dans un tournant dangereux, un pouvoir trop grand s'étend vers les royaumes du sud et celui de l'Ouest. Seule une union pourrait unifier les sorciers et les nains seulement il faudrait les unir avec les vampires et les loups garous. Nous devons protéger les moldus de toutes attaques car ils n'ont point de pouvoir seulement de l'or qui pourrait tous les sauver. Les nains et les moldus sont étroitement liés et il sait que le roi Charlie ne laisserait aucune force obscure anéantir son royaume… le temps changent, l'heure de la guerre approche._

_-« croyez vous qu'il est revenu ? » s'inquiéta Helga_

_-« j'en ai bien peur, annonça Salazar, je vais envoyer mes serpents vérifier chaque sifflement de la terre, si un attaque serait programmer nous serions les premiers au courant et nous avertirons tous les royaumes»_


	3. Chapter 3

_-« j'en ai bien peur, annonça Salazar, je vais envoyer mes serpents vérifier chaque sifflement de la terre, si un attaque serait programmer nous serions les premiers au courant et nous avertirons tous les royaumes» _

Le royaume des Moldus

Le jour venait de se lever, et nous vîmes le merveilleux château du roi Swan, comme à son habitude Emmet grognait qu'il avait faim qu'il avait besoin de manger et ce ne serait pas le roi Charles qui allait nous nourrir car ce n'est qu'un petit humain et blablabla…

-« Emmet, peux-tu te calmer s'il te plaît, tes pulsions deviennent insupportable et je risque de bouffer un humain ! » s'énerva jasper. Notre père Carlisle fit un petit sourire en coin

_Comment est-ce possible d'avoir un tel appétit il s'est nourrit du sang de deux ours avant de partir vers le royaume des Moldus._

Les pensées de Carlisle étaient toujours des moments de réflexions, il s'inquiétait pour l'appétit d'Emmet, il a peur car Emmet et sa gourmandise était incontrôlable mais le plus incontrôlable était Jasper il agissait souvent par rapport aux fortes pulsions qu'il ressent. Et à cause de cela il a tué plus d'une personne ce qui l'inquiète.

_Et si jamais je mords la princesses à cause de la gourmandise d'Emmet, et si son d-sang et trop fort et que nous ne puissions lui résister, la guerre sera déclarer… _

-« Ne t'en fais pas Jasper, Carlisle est là pour nous aider, tout va bien se passer. »

-« Oui mais si elle est trop attirante… »

Il est vrai que plus une humaine est attirante, plus il y a de risques mais c'est sans compter sur la finesse d'Emmet.

-« QUOI ! Tu préfèrerais avoir un thon obèse et puant pour femme tout ça parce que tu ne peux pas te contrôler, autant te démembre et te brûler maintenant mon pote car tu risques de vivre une longue éternité crois-moi. »

-« Techniquement Emmet l'éternité c'est long… » Répliqua Jasper

-« Et en plus il fait son malin, et puis tu m'as coupé l'appétit. »

-« tant mieux ça nous évitera des ennuis ! » dis-je

_Edward, je pense que Jasper n'ai pas prêt en cas de danger préviens moi tout de suite d'accord ? _

j'acquiesçai discrètement pour lui montrer mon accord , même si je n'ai aucun doute sur la bonne tenue de mes frères en fin quoi que pour Emmet, c'est un autre histoire tut dépendra de son humour et de ses remarques .

-« les garçons n'oubliaient pas que les moldus aiment le respect des traditions donc faites bonne figure car si votre mère apprend que vous avez eu une mauvaise attitude elle nous fera la peau ! »

Ma mère était douce mais déjà humaine elle impressionnait mon père, il est vrai que c'est grâce à elle que les vampires deviennent civilisés et qu'ils sont capables de s'adapter aux autres espèces c'est depuis que mes parents règnent que les vampires sont végétariens aux plus grands désespoirs des anciens. La calèche venait juste de s'arrêter, la garde royale était là en rang d'oignon, Carlisle sortit le premier suivit d'Emmet, Jasper et enfin moi, le roi Charlie nous attendait avec un air soucieux soit notre venue n'était pas aussi désirée qu nous l'imaginions soit son royaume a du soucis.

-« Carlisle que je suis heureux, de te voir viens mon ami que je te salue comme il se doit. » Carlisle approcha et serra la main de son vieil ami. Mon père se tourna vers nous et commença les présentations

-« Voici Emme le comte des vampires de l'ancien régime, tu te doutes que la réforme alimentaire n'a pas plus et n'a pas pu être applicable pour tout le royaume mon ami, voici Jasper le chef de l'armée il gère l'armée de tout vampires confondus ils les mènent au combat et voici mon fils Edward le conte des vampires végétariens et gardiens des nouveaux nés. L'un d'aux sera le nouveau roi, mais j'hésite encore pour la succession tout dépendra d'aux et de leur compagne ainsi la décision est prise dans notre royaume. »

-« je suis heureux de vous accueillir, malheureusement cette journée ne peut être que jouissance, je t'expliquerai plus tard mon ami pour le moment entrons je vais te présenter mon épouse et mes enfants. Nous entrâmes dans le château tout n'était que blancheur et or, je savais que le blanc était leur couleur de prédiction comme nous c'était le rouge mais je n'imaginais pas tant de splendeur pour un royaume tel que celui-ci

_Nom de dieu, si mère était là elle tomberait à la renverse depuis le temps qu'elle rêve de vivre dans une demeure aussi grande et lumineuse je pense qu'elle va venir ici en vacances avec la princesse_

Je ne pouvais contredire Emmet pour une fois même Carlisle était bluffer devant une telle grandeur et beauté des lieux. Une grande dame élancée s'approcha de nous elle est belle malgré sa future cinquantaine, elle avait les yeux bleus et des cheveux bruns je n'avais aucun doute sur son exceptionnelle beauté de jeunesse. Mon père s'approcha pour lui faire un baisemain et la salua comme le protocole moldu le désire, mes frères et moi-même s'inclinâmes face à cette reine. Deux personnes arrivèrent un jeune homme entra il était grand, musclé et avait un ai de débile sur son visage, j'entrais dans sa tête mais… rien que de simples brides. Je me retournais vers Jasper mais son don fonctionnait

_Il a peur et crois- moi Edward, il est très apeuré par sa…maladresse. Demande discrètement à Emmet de ne pas le défier apparemment il n'est pas doué avec l'armement c'est pour cela que le roi aimerait que la princesse Isabella devienne reine Edward celui qui l'épousera devra renoncer au trône du royaume de Nachzehrer _

-« Emmet ne défie pas le prince Benjamin apparemment il n'est pas doué avec les armes selon Jasper. » soufflais je pour que seul un vampire l'entende. »

-« Enchanté prince Benjamin » récita Carlisle

-« Enchanté mais trêves de pirouettes je sais que vous êtes là pour ma sœur. »

_Ils vont 'en débarrasser génial ! elle est tellement ennuyante et râleuse, je plain ces créatures, une éternité aux côtés de ma sœur va leur paraître… longue_

Si seulement il savait c'était quoi l'éternité, mais il ne sait rien ce bout d'humain. Si seulement il connaissait les dons de notre famille. Enfin la porte s'ouvrit sur la plus belle des jeunes femmes que je n'ai jamais vu, elle était grande mais bien plus petite que moi elle avait de longs cheveux bouclés qui tombaient en cascades dans son dos que je devinais fin, ses yeux étaient couleurs chocolats et ils étaient d'une profondeur troublante, ses lèvres étaient pulpeuses et rouges qui contrastaient avec sa peau claires et sa robe d'un blanc éclatant, elle portait une robe blanche moulante, son corset était couvert de dentelle, je n'arrivais plus à détacher mon regard de ce corps, de ce visage, de cette femme aux allures d'ange et je voyais par son regard que c'était aussi son cas, mais mon plus grands troubles étaient ses pensées, car il n'y en avaient pas

Point de vue de Bella

Je venais d'entrer dans la salle du trône et je fus stopper par une vision surréaliste, je le vis lui grand et svelte, musclé à souhait il avait un sourire en coin et ses yeux étaient de couleur…or et non rouge sang comme mes professeurs ou les livres décrivaient les vampires, ses cheveux étaient bruns avec une tendance de cuivré, il était beau même séduisant mais la réalité retomba, c'était un vampire, un monstre sanguinaire et j'allais devenir comme lui. Je me ressaisis et avança vers mon père, il me présenta au roi Carlisle

-« Carlisle je te présente ma fille Isabella, Isabella voici le roi Carlisle. »

-« Enchanté monsieur. » mais nous comprîmes que c'était une phrase de politesse et non une phrase dite pas envie. Mon père avait sondé notre âme et savait avec qui Isabella allait se marier grâce aux pensées de es frères je sus qu'elle intimida Jasper et qu'elle n'était point au goût d'Emmet.

-« Isabella je te présente tes futurs beaux-frères Emmet et Jasper et comme tu l'as habilement deviné tu seras la femme de mon fils cadet Edward. Tu porteras donc le titre de contesse des vampires végétariens et gardiennes des nouveaux nés. Nous allons vous laissez le temps de vous connaitre. »

-« Isabella va donc montrer les jardins à ce monsieur. »

-« oui mère, vous me suivez mon cher. » je lui souris et la suivi dans de long couloirs pour arriver dans un grand jardin de roses blanches. Ces fleurs étaient la représentation des qualité de la famille royale moldu la pureté, la sincérité des sentiments, mais aussi l'amour chaste, l'attachement et la paix. Tout ce qu'on pouvait qualifier un vrai moldu. Je décida d'entamer la conversation

-« Dites-moi Isabella, avez-vous des passions ? »

-« Oui la lecture, les chevaux mais aussi le tir à l'arc et l'escrime. » woawe c'était la première fois que je rencontrais une femme avec de tels talents

-« C'est étonnant pour une femme de votre classe. »

-« Bien entendu pour une jeune femme de ma qualité il n'est point normal que j'use des arts de la guerre mais il faut bien que l'un des descendants du roi puisse défendre son royaume et son peuple. »

-« Bien sûr ma chère. »

-« Puis je vous posez une question sans vous froissez monsieur ? »

-« Oui, je vous en prie »

-« Pourquoi vous n'avez pas les yeux rouges ? » elle a fait des recherches sur notre nature avant même de nous rencontrer.

-« Parce que depuis que mon père et ma mère règne sur le royaume nous avons adoptez un régime qu'on appelle végétarien. »

-« Végétarien ? » s'étonna-t-elle

-« Oui nous ne buvons que du sang animal, rien d'autre. Malheureusement les nouveaux vampires ont du mal c'est pour cela que je suis le gardien des nouveaux nés je suis là pour m'assurer que leur alimentation corresponde à la loi. Et mon frère et le conte des vieux vampires, il est là pour les soutenir dans la démarche du nouveau régime du royaume. Mais c'est très compliqué pour eux de résister à l'appel su sang aussi délicieux soit-il. » Nous avançâmes près d'un banc sur lequel nous nous assîmes et nous prenions notre temps pour faire connaissance.

Au royaume des Dwarfs.

Le roi Farin était inquiet pour le sort de ses 7 fils et de sa fille Renesmée , sa femme avait appelé leur fille comme cela pour rendre honneur aux deux moldus les plus courageuses René la femme du roi Charles et Esmée a femme du roi Carlisle qui allaient à leur tour unir leurs enfants. Mais voilà ce malheureux hibou m'a envoyé ce papier avec cette nouvelle monstrueuse, ils sont de retours, ils se sont unis. Nous devons nous préparer à une guerre sans merci c'est pour cela que les 7 royaumes vont être unis.

-Milis appelle mes enfants et prépare 5 hiboux je dois prévenir les autres royaumes apporte moi deux nobles j'ai deux mariages a préparé. Très vite mes 8 enfants arrivèrent Renesmée se plaça en bout de table face à moi et mes septs enfants prirent leurs places habituels les triplés Frarin, Fundin et Frerin. Et de l'autre côté les jumeaux Fili et Floi ainsi que les jumeaux Frar et Fror. Rensmée prit son marteau et tapa sur la table pour annoncer l'ouverture de la confrérie des 9 nains.

-« Très bien mes enfants j'ai trois nouvelles à vous annoncer, la première n'est pas joyeuse et c'est pour cela que j'ai dû prendre deux autres décisions qui ne me réjouissent pas. Mes enfants, les 7 royaumes vont connaitre des heures sombres, des heures de terreurs, des heures sanglantes, sanguinaires, meurtrières. Vous-savez-qui est de retour pour s'attaquer au royaume des sorciers et des moldus et il s'est unit ave notre ennemi juré Sauron ! il va nous attaquer ainsi que les elfes, les fées et les gnomes c'est pour cela qu'une alliance entre les 7 royaumes est importante. Voici donc mes deux nouvelles Frarin, Fundin, Fredin vous allez épouser chacun une fée, une elfe et une gnome vous partirez demain pour le royaume des Parquobalus. Et enfin Renesmée ma chérie tu vas devoir t'unir avec l'un des Fenrir. Je sais que nous pouvons compter sur les sorciers, les moldus et les vampires grâce à cette prochaine union mais nous devons absolument nous unir avec ces royaumes pour unifier et fortifier les 7 royaumes.

Les enfants acquiescèrent sans se plaindre

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Au prochain chapitre les sorciers, les loups garou et les fées, elfes et gnomes vont débarqués


End file.
